roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
ACOG Scope
}} The ACOG 'is an American Telescopic Sight. It requires 430 kills to be unlocked or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The A'dvanced '''C'ombat 'O'ptical 'G'unsight, or '''ACOG, is a series of optics manufactured by Trijicon. It was originally designed to be used on the picatinny rail of the M16 and M4. However ACOG mounts and adpapers have been made so the optic can be used on a variety of weapons. Models provide fixed magnification levels, from 1.5x to 6x. Reticles are illuminated at night by an internal phosphor, and some have a daytime illuminator via a passive external fiber optic glass pipe or LED-illuminated using a battery. Multiple reticle designs are available for most models. Some feature a bullet drop compensator or different reticle shapes such as a chevron. Some models incorporate crude ghost ring iron sights as a backup sight. Others include Docter or Trijicon reflex sights mounted on the top of the scope.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Advanced_Combat_Optical_Gunsight In-Game Model The model in-game is visually the 4x32 TA31RCO.https://www.trijicon.com/na_en/products/product2.php?id=ACOG&mid=4%20x%2032%20BAC The reticle used is the TA648-308.https://www.trijicon.com/na_en/products/product3.php?pid=TA648-308 A Chevron indicates the point of aim with the lines extending downwards provide bullet drop compensation. In-Game The ACOG is available for all Primary weapons and is intended for mid to long range combat. It has a 3.8x magnification, which will assist in target acquisition and shot accuracy at longer ranges. The sight is so zoomed in that the range markers are easily readable, despite being so small and generally useless. It is unlocked at 430 kills. Compared to the other medium range optics, the ACOG has a smaller field of view, which can make it difficult to use on some weapons. The ACOG may be found better than other medium range sights as the ACOG has slightly higher zoom more than its competitors. The ACOG is best suited longer ranged engagements. A DMR or other long ranged weapons suit the ACOG well. For example, the MK-11 and SKS sport high damage and good accuracy. Due to its high magnification level, it is well suited for these types of weapons, being able to help deal with enemies at long range. However, weapons that mainly deal with shorter ranges, such as PDWs, Assault Rifles and Carbines, can find the ACOG harder to work with, as it adds more camera recoil to the weapon. Overall, this could be a problematic or powerful sight to use, depending on the player's playstyle. Usage Coming Soon Pros & Cons Pros: *Coming Soon Cons: *Coming Soon Trivia * The model in-game is visually the 4x32 TA31RCO which has a 4x zoom, however in-game it is given a 3.4x magnification. ** Even more puzzling, the reticle used is the TA648-308, which is only available for the 6x model of the ACOG.https://www.trijicon.com/na_en/products/product3.php?pid=TA648-308 * The ACOG has the same screen zoom while ADS as the PK-A. ** However, the PK-A does not have any magnification in real-life. * The ACOG was used as the default sight on the Railgun, a fictional gun that was found on the Base Luna map (the Railgun was removed along with Base Luna map after Star Wars event). * Interestingly, many ACOG models controversially hid Bible references in their serial codes. * In real life, an ACOG scope is not cheap; it's cheaper variants can cost over $2,000 USD. * The ACOG has been depicted in plenty of First Person Shooters, such as Call Of Duty, Battlefield and Rainbow Six: Siege. References Category:Optics